ANIME CHARACTERS X READER (FMA Ver)
by FlanTitus27
Summary: I suck at summary so I'll make it short. It's a various characters x reader stories. See, I suck. Ok, I'm shutting up now.
1. Roy Mustang x Reader (Part 1)

_**YOUR P.O.V.**_

You were suddenly waked up with the sound of your self-made waking device. You lazily turn it off and realization suddenly hits you.

Today is your first day working as a State Alchemist. You took the exam last week and finally yesterday you got the notice that you passed and also your title. Ice Princess Alchemist. You snickered at the thought that the Fuhrer is such a lame name giver. Just because your alchemy is mainly the use of ice and you are the first and only female state alchemist that you were given that title. Brushing off that thought, you got out of the bed and start to prepare yourself.

Before becoming an Alchemist you were already in the military, specifically in the group of Maes Hughes. Maes Hughes is the person who helped you. You were an orphan who has nothing and he helped you found a home and a place to belong. You decided to enter the military despite being a 15 year-old girl. You were the youngest person who easily aced the Military Academy. At the age of 17, you started working under Maes who you treated as a father.

While brushing your (h/c) hair, you remembered your first meeting with a certain black-haired Colonel.

 _"Roy! Meet my new subordinate, (y/n)-chan!" -Maes_

 _You awkwardly salute to the guy your "father" introduced you and also to his subordinate._

 _"Oh? So this is the so-called genius orphan, you took in huh?" -Roy_

 _He eyed you warily and you know that the look he was giving you was a too-young-to-be-in-military-plus-she-is-a-girl look._

 _"Yeah! Isn't she amazing?! Despite being so young and a girl, she easily passed all her test. She is a good cook but not as good as my Gracia and also cute but not as cute as my Elicia." -Maes_

 _You can't help but get embarrassed at the words Maes was giving you._

 _"But war isn't a place for sweet and cute girls to enter." -Roy_

 _You were offended and pissed by what the Colonel said to you. You thought that he was like the people in the academy, underestimating you just because you were a girl. Out of habit, you saluted and talk back to him._

 _"Permission to speak freely, Sir!" -You_

 _He was startled by your suddenly salute to him but granted it anyway._

 _"Granted." –Roy_

" _I may be young and a little girl to your opinion but I chose this path. I chose to be soldier who is willing to be a puppet of the government in times of war because there are people here that I want to protect. Those people are the one who accepted me and my skills despite being a young girl. Lastly Sir! I believed that there is someone young plus a woman beside you, who you respect. That's all Sir!" –You_

 _After your speech there is a minute of silence between the four of you but it was broken by a sudden laugh from Maes and the woman who you believe to be Lieutenant Hawkeye._

" _She's right Colonel. You shouldn't treat her like a little girl because she is, after all, the one who aced the Military Tests." –Riza_

 _You look to the Colonel who seems to be still dumbfounded by your speech but then he regains his composure._

" _It is only natural to think that by only seeing your appearance but I guess you prove me wrong. Hughes, your subordinate, she's interesting." –Roy_

 _You smiled at the recognition you got from the Colonel and he smiled back to you, a smile that easily made your heart beat faster. And that's how you began to have a little crush to the Colonel._

You stared at your reflection just to see a lifeless (e/c) eyes.

How long has it been? How long has it been since your "Father" died no murdered. Yeah, it's been almost two months. It's been almost two months since you last smiled and cried. The last time you smiled is the night Maes was murdered. He told you to go home to their house first because he was just gonna go in the library. You insisted to go with him but he insisted to you to go home. The last time you cried is in the front of the Colonel. You cried not because Maes died but because you blamed yourself. You thought that if only you insist of going with him things might be different. After his burial, you were transferred to Colonel Mustang's team.

You were a little happy to be in your crush's team but you were eaten by hatred and the desired to have revenge. If it weren't for your hatred and revenge, you would be like a teenager that is in love for being near the Colonel but you distanced yourself to everyone even to Gracia and Elicia because you blamed yourself and you don't want your blooming love for the Colonel to stop your revenge. The old you died. No you killed yourself. You spent a whole month finishing your study of ice alchemy. You were just studying alchemy before because you thought it was fun but you continued studying it for revenge. While working with missions and studying alchemist, you also started investigating Maes death. But you can't find anything so you took the test for being a state alchemist so you can investigate freely. Of course, Colonel Mustang was against this but you didn't listen.

You arrived at the headquarters to receive your first mission. You entered Colonel Mustang's room and saluted.

"*sigh* Why you didn't listen to me?" –Roy

"What's my first mission sir?" – You

He sighed again.

"You don't have any mission for now, so you stay here and do some paper works". –Roy

"I didn't become a state alchemist just to do some paper works!" –You snapped at him but you suddenly regret raising your voice.

He slammed his hands at the desk and everyone in the room including you was startled. Papers scattered everywhere.

"I KNOW WHY YOU TOOK THE EXAM! TO INVESTIGATE HUGHES DEATH! I ALREADY TOLD YOU TO LEAVE IT TO US, ADULTS!" –Roy

This is the first time you heard the Colonel to shout you don't want to angry him more but you can't stop the urge to talk balk.

"HOW CAN I JUST LEAVE IT TO YOU? MAES NO MY FATHER DIED! I WANT TO KNOW WHO KILLED HIM A-"

"AND WHAT? KILLED THEM TOO?!" –Roy

You were silenced by those words.

"Hughes died saying that the military is in danger. Meaning there is something greater within this. It would be dangerous for you to butt in. I promised to Hughes' grave that I would protect you and your family so stopped being reckless." –Roy

"STOP TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD AND I'M NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!" –There again you shouted. You thought "Why can't I control myself?" then you thought "Maybe the thought of my crush treating me like his daughter hurt me."

"How can I stop treating you like a child when you're acting like one? You can't calm down and won't stop throwing a fit. You are like Hughes' daughter and he is my best friend." –Colonel was calmer than before.

"I'M NOT A CHILD! I'M ALREADY 18 YEARS OLD! I'M AT AN AGE WHERE I CAN MARRY AND MAKE BABIES AND I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR DAUGHTER! YOU… YOU STUPID COLONEL!" –You

And with that you ran out of the room and ran all the way out of the headquarters. You stopped running because you realized what you have said.

"Make babies? That was so childish and embarrassing! You stupid! Stupid! Stupid! How can I face Colonel now? I even called him stupid. I just proved to him that I'm acting like a child." –You started hitting yourself because of your stupidity.

You walked aimlessly while thinking of what you should do.

MEANWHILE…

After you ran out of the room, everyone else was dumbfounded with what you said.

"S-stupid?" –Roy was still shocked with what you said.

There was a moment of silence but was broken by Havoc's snicker.

"I didn't know that (y/n) was that childish." –Breda

"But she called Colonel stupid! Hahahaha! And Colonel's look is priceless." –Havoc said while laughing but to meet a glare from Colonel Mustang.

"For a fine woman to mention making babies, it must be hard for her when people treat her like a child." –Riza said while collecting the scattered paper on the floor.

"Yeah, but I didn't know that (y/n) was in love with the Colonel." –Fuery said while laughing but then his laugh died when everyone stares at him.

"What? She's in love with the Colonel?" –Havoc

"Eh? Isn't it that way? She was so mad at the Colonel because he is treating her like a daughter. If you were treated as a family by the one you love you would get angry right?" –Fuery

"Ohhh, so that was it was? That makes sense. I often saw (y/n) staring at the Colonel but I thought she was just looking Lt. Col. Hughes to him." –Breda says while putting his hand on his chin.

"Tsk. Tsk. Colonel, you heart breaker. Poor (y/n), to fell in love with a womanizer, I'm so jealous." –Havoc said jokingly

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! (y/n) is not seeing me that way! She is Hughes' daughter…" –Roy

"Why are you denying the fact that she might be in love with you? Are you scared to admit that instead of protecting her,\ you're adding to her sufferings?" –Riza

"I told you that's impossible! I'm the same age as Hughes, his Father!" –Roy

"(y/n) is not a child you are just running away from that fact. Like her, you too are being eaten by revenge. Well if you excuse me Colonel." –Riza went to the door go outside.

Once again silence filled the room and nobody wants to break it. After couple of minutes Colonel Mustang stood up and went to the door.

"I'm going to Sheska today, please continue to what you are doing." –Roy

 _ **YOUR P.O.V.**_

You are still walking aimlessly when you heard a little voice.

"(y/n)-nee-chan!"

You turned around to see a little child running to you.

"Elicia! What are you doing here?" –You

"Shopping with Mama!" –Elicia beamed a smile to you. You managed to move your lips upward making a very awkward smile.

"Elicia! Mou! Don't run like that." –Gracia

"Sorry Mama, I saw (y/n)-nee-chan that's why I run." –Elicia

It's been a long time since you saw these too. You're avoiding them because of the guilt you are pinning to yourself.

"It's been a long time (y/n)-chan. Why are not visiting us? We missed you a lot." –Gracia

You suddenly feel ashamed for distancing yourself. They have been very sad for Maes death and you add up to their sadness.

"I-I'm sorry Gracia-san… It's just that…" –You

"Don't worry. I understand but as punishment you go have lunch with us, okay?" –Gracia

"Okay, thanks." –You

The three of you ate lunch, you stayed quiet because you are feeling very awkward. Elicia told you many stories with a big smile on her face and you answered it with a very awkward smile.

"I'm going to show you my drawing so I'll find it." –Elicia

"Okay, take your time sweety." –You

Elicia ran to her room and Gracia sat beside you.

"How have you been? You look thinner the last time I saw you?" –Gracia

"I-I've been busy." –You look away from her sincere look.

"I hope you're not busy thinking of revenge." –Gracia

That hits a bull's eye and you look guiltier.

"It looks like I'm correct. (y/n) please stop now." –Gracia

"Gracia-san, I-I just can't stop. If I don't find Maes killer, I can't move on." –You

"What will you do when you find him? Are you going to kill too?" –Gracia

"I-I…" –You

"Maes won't be happy if you do that because of him. He will be very sad." –Gracia gives you a sad look.

"I entered military because I want to protect those I love but I didn't protect the person who treated me like her daughter. If only I didn't leave him all alone maybe… maybe he will be still alive now." –You

"Please don't blame yourself. Maes doesn't want you to blame yourself neither us aren't blaming you. None of it was your fault." –Gracia

Those words echoed in your mind. The words you want to hear from them. That it wasn't your fault Maes died. The tears you held back in almost two months just flowed on your eyes.

"I'm sorry for blaming myself and distancing from the both of you. I'm really sorry." –You

"(y/n), you don't need to get revenge. He was killed so it is something dangerous." –Gracia

"Gracia-san, I became a state alchemist in order to protect those I love. I'm not a child and I can protect you, Elicia, and myself from the enemies." –You

"I'm not treating you like a child, I'm treating you like a family I don't want to lose. Elicia will be very sad if you left her too you know. Of course, me too. You are a precious daughter for Maes and I after all." –Gracia

You cried harder than before. You don't want to give up your revenge but you feel much better. Your self-hatred disappeared because of the words Gracia said to you.

"(y/n)-nee-chan why are you crying?" –Elicia is on the verge of crying because she saw you crying.

"Elicia, it's just that Onee-chan really miss going here. Don't worry now, I'm fine because I get to see you again." –You

You patted her and smiled to her, this time genuinely.

"I miss you too, (y/n)-nee-chan. I miss Papa too. He will be back soon, right?" –Elicia

Her question breaks your heart and can't answer. There is a moment of silence when suddenly there's a knock on the door.

"Maybe it's Papa." –Elicia runs towards the door while shouting Papa.

Of course there is no way that would be Maes. You heard Elicia started crying. It's not only you who misses Maes. Of course Gracia-san and Elicia too. You really shouldn't have distance yourself from her.

You saw Winry entered the door and the both of you greeted each other. She doesn't know that Maes was dead and was shocked to learn the news. There was a silence in all of us. Elicia fell asleep in Winry's lap. The silence was once again broken by a knock on the door. It revealed two persons. The Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother.

"Winry. You're here as well (y/n)-chan" –Edward said as he entered the room.

Edward told the three of you why Maes was killed and also why they need the Philosopher's stone. You want to get mad at them by dragging Maes into their business but as Gracia said, Maes is a person who helps people even if he will be in danger.

"Move forward on the path you're contented with." –Gracia

You stand up getting their attention on to you.

"Winry-chan can you get Elicia and put her into her room. I don't want to wake her up. Please." –You

Winry took Elicia to her room and you stared at Edward.

"(y/n), please don't." –Gracia

"Gracia-san might be fine with it but I'm not." –You

Edward made a guiltier face.

"I-I'm sorry." –Edward

"If you want me to forgive you, tell me everything. Tell me every single thing Maes discovered for him to be murdered." –You

"I-I can't drag you here too (y/n)-chan. I'm sorry." –Edward

"I DON'T WANT YOUR APOLOGY! I WANT THE TRUTH! I don't want to be left out you know? If I don't do this I can't move forward. So please… Please Edward let me help. Let me continue what Maes was doing. I even became a state alchemist just to find out something about his death but I just can't. Colonel Mustang won't even tell me anything and won't stop treating me like a child." -You

"But…" –Edward

"This is what I have decided. I'll be able to move forward again if I helped you in Maes stead. Please." –You

"Okay, I understand." –Edward hesitantly answered you.

"Thanks." –You

 _ **FASTFORWARD…**_

You got home and you feel very tired. A lot of things happened today. You skipped work and learn the truth about Maes death. Edward also agreed to tell you all. You smiled because you're moving forward again.

You were about to go to the kitchen when you noticed a newspaper on your door. You read the newspaper then run out of your apartment.

You run as fast as you can to where the brothers are. You saw them running out of the hotel too.

"Edward! What's the meaning of this?! Is this true?! Does this woman really kill Maes?!" –You

"Of course not! We know her and she wouldn't do that! She was just being framed! The major or colonel might know something about this! Let's go!" –Edward

All of you ran towards the prison just to meet a guy wearing a skull-faced armor, a young man with thin eyes and the woman in the newspaper named Maria Ross.

The skull-faced armored guy let Maria Ross escaped and stopped the three of you. After a couple of minutes, you heard a loud explosion to where Maria Ross runs. Edward runs to where Maria Ross run and you followed him.

As you run near the explosion, you smelled something burn. You transmuted an ice sword just in case it is needed. You heard Edward stopped running and also Colonel Mustang's voice. His voice made you stopped running and you were 5 feet away from them. Even though you are 5 feet away from them you can see Edward, Colonel Mustang and a burnt body. You were very shocked with what you saw and just watched Edward and Colonel Mustang argue, when suddenly Alphonse run past you stopping Edward to attack the Colonel.

"Do not object to orders. Do not seek explanation. Simply obey. That's what it means to be a soldier!" –Roy

The Colonel turned his back but you threw your ice sword towards the Colonel and it just past to him not hitting him and making him look back. Edward and Alphonse also look to you.

"Do not object to orders. Do not seek explanation. Simply obey. DON'T JOKE WITH ME! IS THIS HOW AN ADULT HANDLE THINGS! KILLING WITHOUT PROPER INVESTIGATING! TELL ME COLONEL! IS THIS HOW YOU HANDLE THINGS?!" –You

Colonel was shocked to see you there but he regained his composure.

"You skipped your work and you show up here throwing a fit again. How childish can you be Sergeant no, Ice Princess?" –Roy

"After hearing Edward, I thought I would understand why you wouldn't let me investigate about Maes' death. But to what I see tonight, I just don't understand it after all." –You

Tears started to fall into your eyes. You were so angry, angry with the Colonel. Also, you were disappointed to what happen. You want to trust him because he is your father's best friend and also the guy you love but right now, you just don't want to see him.

Once again, the Colonel was very surprised to see you crying. After all, you tell him the day of Maes' burial, "I won't cry anymore. Until I found Maes' killer, I won't shed a single tear anymore. If I did, I will kill myself."

"If this how you protect things, sorry but I don't want you to protect me." –You

You turned your back and started walking away. You felt that the brothers and the Colonel were still standing. Remembering what you said before, you stop and talk without turning back.

"I take back what I said before, I won't kill myself. I promise Elicia to come visit her again." –You

 _ **AT YOUR HOUSE…**_

You were frustrated. Very frustrated. You can't believe that Colonel did that to an innocent soldier. You also frustrated by the fact that you want to believe him but now you can't. You want to demand answers from him but he won't just answer.

"What should I do tomorrow, Maes?"

You whispered while looking at the photo of you and Maes. You cried yourself to sleep.

 _ **TIME SKIP…**_

You woke up earlier than usual. You started preparing yourself. You saw your reflection in the mirror. Your eyes were very puffed. You transmuted a small spoon-like ice and damp it to your eyes hoping that the puffed would subside.

You arrived early in the headquarters and a lot of people were staring at you. Maybe because of your eyes but you ignored them.

You didn't go to your office but went to the request office.

"Good Morning Major (y/n)! Is there anything you want?" –Says the girl you recognized as Sergeant Kyle

"Is it possible to request a change of supervisor or team?" –You

"E-eh? Why all of the sudden Major (y/n)? Is it because of last night's incident?" –Kyle

"To be honest, yes." –You

"Ahmm, permission to speak freely, Ma'am!" –Kyle saluted to you.

You were thinking why she saluted to you then you remembered that being a state alchemist equals to a Major.

"Erm. Yes go ahead." –You

"I think your being too fast with your decision Ma'am. Colonel Mustang was just following orders from the superiors. You don't need to be afraid, he is someone who values his subordinates and won't just randomly kill people." –Kyle

You remembered what Edward said before that someone within the military is involved. I might get suspicion if I continue this.

"You're right, I don't have to be afraid. Maybe I was just startled. Can I get a request for leave instead? I want to have some little vacation to loosen up." –You

"Yes ma'am. Wait a minute." –Kyle

"Here it is ma'am. Enjoy your leave." –Kyle

"Thank you." –You

While on your way to your office you met with Lieutenant Hawkeye.

"Good Morning Lieutenant." –You

"Good Morning Major." –Riza

She noticed the paper you are holding and noticed you puffed eyes too.

"Going to leave?" –Riza

"Y-yeah… I promised Elicia that I would go on a date with her. How about you? You're gonna leave this early morning? Sorry, not my place to ask." –You

"Ahh, no. It's fine. I'm going on a leave too. I'm going to visit someone. So… See you later. Take care." –Riza

"Yes, take care too." –You

She's lying you thought. There's no way she will leave especially in this time. As you thought, there's no way they would ask you for help after you snapped at the Colonel.

You took a deep breath before opening the door. You put on a poker face and ignoring the fact that you're eyes were puffed. After opening the door, all the attention of the people inside the room was on you. You put the request form in the Colonel's table.

"What's this?" –Roy

"Obviously, a paper, sir." –is what you like to answer but obviously you can't.

"Request to leave." –You

"Why? At this time of the year?" –Roy

"Why do I need to tell you about my personal reasons?" –You

Your answer shocked the men working on their tables.

The Colonel was hesitant to give you an answer but you were decided. You were going to take the leave whether he approves or not.

"What if I say no?" –Roy

"Whether you say yes or no I would still leave. I already submitted a copy of it copying your signature. I'm just here for formality, sir." –You

You saluted then leave without waiting for his answer. You didn't notice that the Colonel was giving you a pained look.

You walk out of the headquarters and started to walk to where Edward and Alphonse were staying. But then you realized it was too early so instead you went to Gracia's house to play with Elicia. You played with Elicia until you realized it's time for you to go to Edward. When you arrived at their room, you heard Alphonse talking with some guy. You recognized it to be the guy who has a thin eye. You listen throughout their conversation. Maria Ross was still alive. Colonel faked her death for her to escape. You felt ashamed with what you heard and start running to where the Colonel is, to apologize for the mean things you have said. You felt ashamed but at the same time relieve because you can trust the Colonel again.

You are near the headquarters when you saw Colonel running with a panicked expression on his face. You followed him and you saw him running towards an abandoned tower. You also heard a lot of gunshots coming from the tower. You were afraid of coming to the tower but when you decided to enter it you saw a big explosion from the top and also a big guy falling from it. You heard a vehicle coming your way so you unconsciously hide from it. You saw the Colonel from the vehicle ordering Havoc to come. You also saw Alphonse entering the vehicle. You quickly transmuted the water on the container you have, turning it to a long stick of ice and accurately throw it to the car's muffler.

"Why would the Colonel trust Alphonse, who is younger than me, in this case and leaving me behind. You stupid Colonel." –You complained while running and following your ice's droplets. It was a good thing that you were a fast runner and have a lot of stamina.

You saw the car was parked in the front of Research Laboratory 3. You heard screams inside and quickly entered the building.

"What happen here?" –You ask soldier that was guarding the door.

"A criminal entered the building and the Flame Alchemist was here to catch him." –Soldier

"I'm a subordinate of the Flame Alchemist where are they?" –You

"They just got down to the underground." –Soldier

"Thank you." –You

"Yes Ma'am!" –Soldier

You quickly entered and ask where the underground is. You found it but you didn't see the Colonel and the others.

"Where did they go? Did they split up? Argh. I'll just go this way." –You said very frustrated.

You took your gun from your pocket and started walking. You heard a shout which you recognized as Havoc's voice. You quickly run toward the voice to see the Colonel and Havoc pointing a gun to a big breast woman.

"Do you know Maes Hughes?" –Roy

"He was handsome, smart man. It's a pity I couldn't finish him off-"

The woman was cut by the Colonel's shot to her knees. You were very shocked. That woman tried to kill your Father. You heard more gunshots and saw that the woman was shot again and again. You were scared of the sight but even get scared when you saw that the woman didn't die and her injuries were healed. She's a homunculus but you denied it to yourself. But you got convinced when you saw the woman cut herself and show a Philosopher's stone on her chest. They started fighting the woman but she was smart to soak the Colonel. When you sense that the Colonel and Havoc was running outside, you quickly hide yourself to the room across it. You hide because you realized that you cannot beat the woman and just you'll just be a nuisance and you hated that.

You heard an explosion and after that Havoc's pained scream. From what you have heard, Havoc was attack and Colonel tried to kill the woman but failed. You want to help them but your legs won't move. Tears started falling from your eyes.

"Why do I have to be so weak at this time?" –You thought.

You heard footsteps coming out from the room. You stopped your crying and didn't move until there were no more footsteps. You heard the Colonel begging Havoc to answer. You want to quickly help them but your legs still won't move. You started slamming it but still won't move. You started crawling out of the room and roll toward the room across. You saw Havoc and the Colonel in a pool of blood.

"Colonel!" –You

"(Y/n)? What are you doing here?" –Roy

"I followed you here." –You

"Since when are you here?" –Roy

"Since you started fighting the homunculus. I'm really sorry. I got scared and hide instead. I'm so weak." –You

You started wailing while apologizing.

"You did the right thing by hiding. Are you okay?" –Roy

"I'm fine but my legs won't move I got so scared. Are you okay Colonel? Are you going to die?" –You

"No. I'm not but Havoc might but I won't let it happen." –Roy

Your attention quickly turns to Havoc and crawl towards him.

"He's still breathing." –You

"Help me get up, I'll save him." –Roy

"No Colonel, let me handle this." –You

You transmuted five ice spikes and placed it around Havoc.

"What are you doing?" –Roy

"Since Maes died, I continued studying alchemy. What was I studying isn't ice alchemy but medical alchemy. I studied it because I don't want someone precious to me died. That's why I'll save Havoc and I'll save you too so please don't die yet." –You

You wiped your tears and take a deep breath. You draw your circle in Havoc's back and started your alchemy. It took a minute for the alchemy to finish. You checked Havoc's wound and was relief that bleeding has stopped. You started placing the spikes around the Colonel.

"Is Havoc fine now?" –Roy weakly asked

"I've stopped the bleeding but he needs to see a doctor, I'm not confident." –You

"I see. Thank you." –Roy

He thanked you. You were so happy being so useful to him.

"Uhm… Colonel? Can I move your shirt upward? I-I need to draw my circle on your stomach." –You

"You just pulled Havoc's and you're asking me?" –Roy

You look away from the Colonel because you felt that your face right now is very red.

"W-well, 2nd Lieutenant Havoc is unconscious but you are awake. It'll be rude if I just suddenly lift your shirt!" –You

"When are you not rude to me?" –Roy

You felt more embarrassed with what the Colonel said.

"MOU! I want to apologize to you about that but now's not the time for that!" –You

You started to draw your circle to the Colonel's stomach and started your alchemy. The bleeding stopped and the Colonel's face is much calmer than before.

"What are you feeling Colonel?" –You hesitantly asked him

"I'm fine. The pain subsided a little but I can manage. Thanks." –Roy

The Colonel tried to stand up and you helped him.

"I need to go to Alphonse and Lieutenant they might be in danger." –Roy

"I'll come with you Colonel." –You

"No, it's too dangerous. Stay here with Havoc." –Roy

"I don't want to! I want to come with you!" –You

Then again, your tears started to fall.

"You can't even stand right now! Just listen to me. This is an order!" –Roy

"The last time I talk to Maes is before he died. I insist of becoming with him but he doesn't want to then he died. I JUST DON'T WANT TO REGRET AGAIN!" –You

"I won't die. I promise." –Roy

"But… How can you fight when your gloves are torn and don't have a starter?" –You

"I'll just draw transmutation circle to my hand and use Havoc's lighter as a starter." –Roy

You bit one of your fingers and then you transmuted your blood to a needle-like ice.

"Here use this, using this abandoned experiments room's tools might get you infected." –You

"Thanks." –Roy

He started drawing his circle to his hands and was ready to go when you unconsciously grab his hand. He looked back at you and you were staring at him with eyes begging him not to go. He gave you a gentle smile and kneel to level your face. He gently patted you on your head.

"You're becoming quite a crybaby huh?" -Roy

"Whose fault do you think it is?! Both you and Maes... Hiding things from me. Always looking for trouble..." -You

More tears are falling from your eye.

"I've got a lot more complain to you so you better come back fast here! You stupid Colonel!" -You

"You called me stupid again?" -Roy

You pulled the Colonel into a tight hug. He was surprised by your sudden movement and still not reacting.

"Yes, you're so stupid and insensitive but I don't want you to die. I just don't know if I will be able to take it if I lose you too." -You

The Colonel hugged you back, a reassuring hug.

"I already promised you and I'm going to keep it. Wait for me." -Roy

He started to walk away and you just prayed for him to come back safely. You started to feel all the fatigue from running and fell asleep.

"(y/n)! Wake up!"

You slowly open your eyes and recognized the voice.

"Lieutenant! Where's Colonel Mustang?" -You

"He's fine. He was brought to the hospital together with 2nd Lieutenant Havoc. I've been trying to wake you up. Are you hurt?" -Riza

"No I'm not hurt. I didn't even have the courage to fight. I'm so pathetic." -You

"No you're not. You saved Colonel and 2nd Lieutenant Havoc. Can you stand?" -Riza

You tried to stand up but you just fell.

"Why can't I stand up?" -You

"Are you sure you're not hurt? I'll take you to the hospital too." -Riza

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

 _ **Hi! I'm a member of for a long time but this is my first time publishing a story here. I'm an amateur writer so please bear with my wrong grammars and shallow words. I hope you'll like my stories :)**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own FMA:B it belongs to it's rightful owner :D**_

 _ **-FlanTitus27**_


	2. Roy Mustang x Reader (Part 2)

THE NEXT DAY AT THE HOSPITAL

"Don't worry, you will be able to walk if you rest. Your legs are just overly fatigue. Honestly, kids this day. Just what did you do to overly fatigue your legs?" -Doctor

You're very relieved to hear what the doctor says.

"I run almost 6 km at my top speed." -You

"You may be young but do not over exert you're body, ok? For now, you will need to use crutches so you can walk alone. Take good care of yourself." -Doctor

"Yes, thank you so much doctor." -You

You grabbed the crutches and started to walk to the room where Havoc and Colonel was admitted.

You arrived at the door to hear the Colonel scolding Lieutenant Hawkeye. Colonel was angry because Lieutenant believes what the homunculus said that he is dead but the Colonel said he still trust Lieutenant to guard his back. You feel jealous to the Lieutenant. Jealous of the pure trust that the Colonel was giving her. Jealous of the fact that the Lieutenant is the one perfect for the Colonel. Not you. A child. A coward who can't do anything.

"Why am I in the same room as you? Aren't hospital rooms supposed to be singles with beautiful nurses?" -Roy

That stupid womanizer. You thought. I violently open the door and all the looks were towards you.

"So that it'll be easier to guard the both of you. You stupid Colonel." -You

You had a big scowl on your face because of your jealousy and the Colonel's stupidity.

"That's the third time you call me stupid! Wait? Why are you in crutches?" -Roy

You talk with a mocking tone and didn't even look to him while you walk towards Havoc.

"Because some stupid Colonel didn't offer me a ride in his car so I have to follow a fast vehicle by running. Hmmm what? Almost 6 km by my top speed." -You

"It's because you were throwing tantrums." -Roy

You ignored what he said and sit beside Havoc.

"But there is something worrying me. Why haven't they come to kill us?" -Roy

"Don't go find some trouble again Colonel." -You

"I know that. Ah! You have something to tell me right?" -Roy

You got flustered remembering how you acted last night.

"Ah that! I'll just tell you after you get out of the hospital. Ara? Aren't you hungry? I'll go buy some fruits for you."

You quickly stand up and get out of the room. Why does he have to be so insensitive? You thought

You get out of the hospital and went to buy some fruits but it's not as easy as it seems. Since you're not used in using crutches you stumbled a lot of times while buying. The sun is starting to set when you got back in the hospital. You met the Elric Brothers along the way. They asked you why you are in crutches and explain it to them.

When you arrived at the hospital's door you heard Havoc's voice.

"Oh yeah, about that. I won't be able to participate. I can't... feel my legs. I'm sorry. Looks like an early retirement for me." -Havoc

You stopped moving. You dropped all the fruits that you bought making a loud thump sound. All the attention was on the door and Lieutenant quickly opened the door to see if there was an enemy. They didn't see an enemy but they saw you with eyes that are getting watery.

"It's my fault right? That Jean is paralyzed. It's because I used alchemy that I'm not expert of." -You

"It's not your fault." -Roy softly said

You walk fast to Havoc almost running which made you stumbled.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Are the words you keep saying while crying and crawling towards Havoc's bed. Breda tried to help you but you didn't accept it. Finally, you managed to get in Havoc's bed and keep on apologizing.

"I'm sorry Jean." -You

Havoc patted you on the head and smiled to you.

"It's not your fault (y/n). My spinal cord was damaged because of the homunculus that stabs me. In fact, the doctor said that it's a miracle I survived. It's because you saved me. " -Havoc

"I'm sorry for being useless." -You

You continued to cry until you fell asleep beside Havoc. You woke up to see that only you and Havoc are in the room.

"Oh? Did I wake you?" -Havoc

"Jean..." -You

"I told you, it's not your fault. I won't be happy if you keep blaming yourself." -Havoc

"Jean, I promise you. I'll study more about medical alchemy and I will heal you. So... wait for me." -You

"That's reassuring, for a pretty girl like you, of course I will." -Havoc

"Then I'll start researching it!" -You

You stand up and walk out of the room. You can walk on your own now. You met the Colonel and Lieutenant on the lobby.

"Colonel! Is it possible for me to extend my vacation?" -You

"Why?" -Roy

"I'll study more of medical alchemy. I'll heal 2nd Lieutenant Havoc's spinal cord." -You

"How long?" -Roy

"For now, please give me a week. I can't finish it in that time but I will still continue to." -You

"Granted."

You spent all seven days researching about Havoc's condition without contacting the Colonel and the others except for one person. You were able to find some clue but still not enough. You settled with the idea that you need to travel to Xing. You were heading to the door when suddenly there's a knock on it.

TIME

You were now in some room in the headquarters. You were shocked about the notice that the Fuhrer President wants to adopt you. It was very suspicious that the Fuhrer suddenly wants to adopt you. You remembered what the Colonel said before. "Something is greater within this." You were about to refuse but you thought of the possibilities and opportunities you can get by getting adopted by the Fuhrer. Without consulting to the Colonel, you agreed even though you knew that you were more prone to danger assuming that the Fuhrer is one of the enemies. All you can think is that you promised Havoc that you will heal him and you want to be useful to the Colonel.

"Ice Princess Alchemist." -King Bradley

"Sir!" -You saluted to him.

"I'm glad you are willing to accept my offer." -King Bradley

"Can I ask something sir?" -You

"You don't have to be so formal. Yes, ask whatever you want." -King Bradley

"Why me?" -You

"The truth is I can't have children. My wife and I adopted Selim because of that. Another is I really want to have a daughter. I'm the kind of old man who wants a cute daughter." -King Bradley

"I'm sorry sir but I'm not the type who acts cute in front of her parents." -You

He laughed. The Fuhrer laughed like a good old man.

"I know, that's why I chose you. Selim is still young and someday he will be the next Fuhrer and I think that you are suitable to be his Sister. After all, you are the best student of my academy. He is also quite fond of the Ice Princess Alchemist. I can't be a good father like Maes Hughes but I can assure you safety and protection a parent want they child to have." -King Bradley

"I'm very honored Sir. This is an opportunity everyone wants to have but I'm sorry for this. There is something I would like to request." -You

"What is it?" -King Bradley

"For a month, please let me travel to Xing. I want to study alchemy there. On my own. There is someone waiting for me to heal him. After that I'll be Selim's sister or the daughter you want me to be." -You

"I really like you, you're the perfect daughter I want to have. I permit it but you will be officially announced as my adoptive daughter today before you leave." -King Bradley

"Yes, Sir!" -You

"You can call me father." -King Bradley

"Father." -You

"Wear the dress in the table, there is a changing room there and wait for someone to get you." -King Bradley

He leaves the room and you sighed. As you thought, something is really isn't right. That's a suspicious reason to adopt someone. It's a good thing you appeal like someone who wants power that he didn't suspect you. You hope. You also thought that the Colonel will be very very mad at you.

You saw the dress that is in the table and examine it. This is the first time you saw a dress this beautiful. You are not the kind of girl who thinks much about fashion. This is also the first time you'll wear one. Last time, Maes force a dress on you but you didn't wear it because there are too much ruffles.

After you wore the dress there was someone who knocked at the door. You opened it and saw two beautiful ladies. The taller one suddenly grabbed you and put you in the chair. The shorter one put make-up on your face and the other fix your hair. You protest at first but they told you that as the Fuhrer's daughter you need to be the best girl because all young girls will look up into you. "What a pain." You thought. After an hour, a man knocked on the door and asked for you. Before following him, you took a quick glance on the big mirror on the room. You stared at the mirror, moving your hands checking if you are really the reflection on it. You almost didn't recognized yourself. You looked like a doll. While in awe, the man asked you to follow him. You heard the Colonel's voice in the room you are approaching.

"Either way, because of my ambition, I won't be able to take off this uniform or get rid of this. For now, at least." -Roy

"What is the Colonel saying? Is he planning to resigned? That's impossible. And most importantly, what is he doing here? I didn't inform him about the adoption. What should I do?" -You thought and panicked.

The man knocked on the door and waited for the Fuhrer's response

"Very well. Before the three of you leave, I have someone I need to introduce to you." -King Bradley

"Introduce someone?" -Roy

"You see, I have a new daughter." -King Bradley

"Daughter? Can it be..." -That was Edward's voice. What are they doing here?

"No she isn't. You may come in." -King

Bradley

The man opened the door and you saw the Fuhrer, Colonel and the Elric Brothers. The brothers looked pale when they saw you but the Colonel doesn't seem to recognize you. You walked past them and stand beside the Fuhrer.

"(y/n)!" -Alphonse

"Umm... Hi Edward, Alphonse. Hi Colonel." -You

The Colonel started to look pale as he heard your name. Is something wrong? You thought.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" -Roy shouted

As you thought, he will be very mad.

"As you see, (y/n) is my daughter now. I sent her the adoption paper last night and she signed it." -King Bradley

You saw Edward, Alphonse and the Colonel having a despair look on their face. Based on their looks, your assumption was correct. The Fuhrer was one of the enemies.

"Maes, what mess did you involve yourself with? This is not just "something greater". It is really greater. If the top man of the country is involved, it is something we shouldn't mess. But we're already involved and I think I just became a hostage. I'm so stupid. I need to show to the three of them that I realized the situation without being noticed by the Fuhrer" -You thought

The Colonel looked at you. Kind of mad, ok he is really mad.

"You signed it? Why didn't you tell me?" -Roy

He looked calmer but his tone was scary and you decided to use this situation. You walk a little forward so the Fuhrer would just see your back.

"Is that really the first thing you will say to me? We didn't saw each other for a week, won't you at least compliment my looks?" -You joked, making him mad.

"Stop joking! I SAID WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" -Roy

"Am I obligated to tell you? You're not my father and I'm not your daughter." -You

While motioning "I", you put your hands on your chest then cross your forefinger and middle finger. That was a sign that both Maes and you made. The Colonel saw it and his expression changed. He looked down, clenching his fists. You hoped he understands what you are trying to say.

"That's not the case here." -Roy

"What do you mean that's not the case here?! Why should I tell you about my decision in life when you, yourself, won't tell me anything!" -You shouted

The Fuhrer, with a little smile on his face, and the Elric brothers, who are worried, are watching you and the Colonel fight.

"I'm just trying to protect you!" -Roy

"PROTECTING ME?! You're not protecting me! You're controlling me! MY LIFE! I've had enough! Just stop interfering in my life!" -You

Okay. That was mean to say. The Colonel looked dejected. Oh, I really hoped he realized it was just an act.

"You all may leave." -King Bradley

You turned your back to them as the Fuhrer ordered them to leave. You heard Edward convincing Colonel to get out.

"Oh. Wait a moment, Alphonse." -King Bradley

You heard a sound of metal being stabbed.

"Umm, is there something..." -Alphonse

"No, you may leave now." -King Bradley

"I'm sorry for the commotion, Si- Father." -You

"I thought that you and Colonel Mustang are in good term?" -King Bradley

"That was when Maes Hughes was alive, but ever since I was transferred under his supervision he started to control my life. Telling me to just this and that. I'm sick of being treated as a child. I'm always being left out. Doing just paper works while them, they're doing great as a team. " -You

After you and the Fuhrer talked, you were introduced in all the Lieutenant Generals. After it, you were introduced in all the people in the Central as the Fuhrer's daughter. You weren't use in this kind of treatment so you feel very awkward and tired.

You were scheduled to leave within a week but before that you were to force to take some lessons about how to become "A Fuhrer's Daughter." Also, you spent the week with the Fuhrer and his family. It was fun being with them, especially with Selim though there were times that you were creeped out with his presence.

You heard that the entire team of the Colonel was assigned to different places. You kind of regret leaving him all alone but you know he will manage. Before you left for Xing, you wrote a letter and placed it in an iced-shaped rose and asked for Lieutenant Hawkeye to give it to the Colonel the next day after you leave.

THIRD PERSON'S P.O.V.

Colonel Mustang held the ice rose in his hand tightly and fire started to melt the ice. There was a piece of paper on it and he started unrolling it.

"My dear Colonel,

I'm very sorry for making decisions on my own. I just didn't have the time to talk about you regarding the Fuhrer's adoption of me. I knew something was wrong but at first, I didn't think that the Fuhrer was involved. I only realized it when we met at his office that day. I'm also apologizing for what I said that day. Did you saw my hands? You know it was just an act right? If not, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. There is a reason why I accepted the Fuhrer's offer. I can now go to Xing and study Alkahestry there. I know I'm being reckless and now I basically became a hostage but I really want to finish my study there. Please don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. Please take care of yourself too. I'll be back in a month I promise so please wait for me.

-(y/n)"

THIRD PERSON'S P.O.V.

NIGHT BEFORE THE PROMISED DAY...

Colonel Mustang was staring at some old photograph.

"Little Roy, you looked lifeless than before?" –Madam Christmas

Colonel Mustang just keeps on staring on the old photograph where Selim Bradley can be seen. He was thinking about something else rather than Selim being a homunculus.

It's been two weeks since the news that (y/n) died. He still can't believe it. She died on an unknown illness in Xing and her body was burned there because her body might spread the disease in Amestris. She promised him that she will come back but now she won't. Why did the both of them leave him? That was thought that runs through his mind. Since he heard the news his body suddenly feels heavy and don't want to do anything. But he can't be down at such moment, especially when the Promised day was coming near so he still continue to plan all he had to do despite the fact that he was mourning.

"Is it because of that little girl?" –Madam Christmas

Colonel Mustang manages to give his foster mother a weak smile.

"She would be angry at me if I stayed like this." –Roy

TIME SKIP

"You're late, Colonel. We were about to leave without you." –Breda

"Your jabs make me feel right at home. No signs of being followed?" –Roy

"Nope. If there were, he'd react to them right away." –Riza

Black Hayate barks and Colonel Mustang patted him.

"That's a good boy. I'm counting on you. Any movements from the Bradley family?" –Roy

"I've confirmed their plans for the next three days. The Fuhrer President is attending the joint practice in east. Selim is also with him." –Riza

Colonel Mustang continued to tell them what happen and what their plan is.

"My only order for you all is this: DON'T DIE!" –Roy

"Roger!"

TIME SKIP

While in the pinch of running out of ammos, an ice cream truck past through some soldiers and stop in the front of them. The doors opened and revealed Rebecca with more weapons and ammo. The Colonel was in kind of relief and was very surprised when he saw 2nd Lieutenant Maria Ross helped bring the weapons. Colonel asks Maria why was she is take part in the mission and who procured all the weapon. They manage to escape by using the ice cream truck. They stopped and Fuery connected in some electric post so they can make a call.

"Here it is." –Maria

"Some important person from Xing, perhaps?" –Roy thought

"This is Roy Mustang, a colonel in the state military. I'm terribly grateful for-" –Roy

"What are you acting all polite for? Come on, Colonel. Just chat like we always used to." –the man on line

"Havoc!" –Roy

"So? Where's the money?" –Havoc

"I'll pay up after I'm successful. Keep it on my tab" –Roy

"No, I'll go get it to you. HAHAHA!" –Havoc

"What do you mean?" –Roy

"I was—OUCH! Hey! Stopped it!" –Havoc

"Havoc! What's wrong?" –Roy

"Ah! Nothing, my cat is starting a tantrum." –Havoc

"I never thought you'll have a cat?" –Roy

"Things change Colonel! Now get your ass moving, bye!" –Havoc

Colonel Mustang has a smile on his face. He was very happy that Havoc was not depressed and helped too.

MEANWHILE...

"What was that for?!" –Havoc

"You weren't supposed to tell that were coming right?!"

A girl with bandages in her arms hit Havoc again.

"That hurts! Really, did you heal me just to hurt me? (y/n)!" –Havoc

"Of course not! I healed you so you can be my slave." –(y/n)

"That's not cute at all!" –Havoc

"Jean, shut up! Let's hurry, the eclipse will start soon." –(y/n)

YOUR P.O.V.

The both of you just arrived at the Central. You and Jean run towards the vehicle that was prepared for you.

"Now, where should we go?" –Havoc

"Drop me off the Research Laboratory 3 and you go to the radio station where Madam Bradley no Mother is." –You

"Hey! Hey! I'm not letting you go alone there." –Havoc

"You don't need to worry! I'll go straight to where the Colonel is." –You

"But how can you find him?" –Havoc

You snickered.

"Jean, I didn't study Alkehestry for nothing. I can read the earth's flow now. I can find him. I'm sure of it." –You

"Earth's flow, or you could say, the power of love." –Havoc

"Oh Jean! Just shut up and step on the gas okay!" –You

"Yes Ma'am!" –Havoc

"How will the Colonel react when he will see me? I hope he doesn't get too mad at me." –You thought

Two weeks ago, you faked your death. With the help of the people, who helped you study Alkehestry, you managed to fool everyone. The first day you arrived at Xing you started studying it and completed it for just two weeks. In those two weeks, Edward was also giving you information about what's happening and such. You learned that the Fuhrer was a homunculus and the military are planning to use all the people of Amestris in making a Philosopher stone. You also learned that they are planning to do that in the day of the Solar Eclipse. Being the Fuhrer's daughter puts you to a lot of restriction in Xing that's why you decided to faked your death. After "your death", you travelled to where Jean's province so you can heal him. He was very shocked to see you alive and was excited to tell to the Colonel that you are alive but you stopped him. You want to say it yourself. Jean didn't question you anymore. The next day you started to perform the Alchemy you studied and it was a success. It took 2 days for Jean to completely walk. In the remaining days you have, you helped Jean get some weapon from Xing also with the help of Maria Ross. After securing all the weapons, you and Jean travelled back to the Central.

"Here we are, be careful okay?" –Havoc

"I know, you too." –You

You run towards the building and trying to find the Colonel by reading the earth's flow. You arrived in a white room with a lot of ashes. Confirmed. The Colonel was here. You run towards the opened door and follow where the flow was leading you.

You saw the Colonel's back. You were excited to run to where he is. He noticed a presence behind him and quickly looked around. You saw his face. It was very scary, a face full of vengeance. His face looked scarier when he saw you. Okay, he was angry.

"Colo-" –You

You were cut off when he suddenly ignited a flame directed at you. You quickly dodged it barely burning the ends of your hair.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT COLONEL?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" –You shouted at him

"SHUT UP! (y/n) IS DEAD! I told you Envy, what you're doing is just putting an oil into the flame!" –Roy

Not having the time to reply, he run towards you and pinned you on the floor. Strangling you. You started coughing as he strangled you. His eyes were full of hatred and that hatred is eating him away. You need to make him believe that your real or he will kill you.

"Co..lonel, i-it's me. (y/n)." –You

"(y/n) died!" –Roy

You hold the hand that was strangling you.

"Believe me." –You

"SHUT UP!" –Roy

You were starting to lose air and your consciousness is starting to drift away. You quickly need to do something. You removed your hand from his and reach his neck. You pulled him in a hug.

"I'm sorry for not telling you that I'm still alive. You miss me too much that it hurts you know." –You joke calmly

His hands loosen the grip on your neck and not believing what he just heard. The both of you heard a lot of gunshot and a pained voice from Lieutenant Hawkeye.

"Lieutenant!" –Roy

The Colonel quickly stands up and run towards where the gunshot was heard leaving you.

"Ouch. That hurts Colonel." –You

Well you can't blame him. It was you who deceived him and Lieutenant seems to be in danger. But it hurts you a lot, more than when the Colonel was strangling you. You heard footsteps running toward you.

"(y/n)? What are you doing here and what happened to you?" –Edward

Edward helped you to stand up.

"You know I just couldn't still and do nothing. The Colonel mistook me from Envy and almost killed me." –You

"That's why I told you to let the Colonel know that you're still alive!" –Edward

"It's all in the past now, okay? We need to get to him now. If he killed Envy, he will be corrupted." –You

"Can you walk?" –Edward

"A little bit." –You

"Let's go. I'll carry you." –Edward

"If you carry me, we will be slowed down." –You

"Are you trying to say that I'm short?!" –Edward

You hugged Edward while laughing.

"I miss you all. Really." –You

"(y/n)..." –Edward

"Mister, I know it's rude to say this and it's just the first time we met but could you carry me on your back?" –You

You asked the tall man with a huge scar on his face.

"Yeah." –Scar

"Thanks." –You

The three of you saw the Colonel stepping on a little animal and the Lieutenant pointing a gun on the Colonel. You asked the scarred man to let you down and hide behind his back. You were scared to see the Colonel as he is now. You heard them argue and stayed silent. You can't blame Colonel because you too were eaten by hatred before. But you can't stay scared facing him.

"Shoot me if you want. But what will you do after you kill me?" –Roy

"I don't plan on living free and easy. After this battle is over, I plan on taking flame alchemy, an art that brings about madness, to the grave along with my body." –Riza

The Colonel lets out his frustration by igniting a fire beside him.

"That won't do. I... can't lose you." –Roy

Those words deafened you. You feel like there are lots of needle in your heart. Well it can't be helped, you expected it. You were always a child in his eyes. Now isn't the time for you think about it, you were in the middle of war. You need to get your priorities straight but the pain in your heart won't just disappear. Tears starting to form in your eyes.

"I made you go through something dreadful again. I'm sorry." –Roy

There it is. The tears fell into your eyes. After a moment of silence, Envy started to provoke everyone but ended killing himself. You tried to stop your tears but it won't just stop. You considered running away but you can't run right now. It may be a coward act but you can't face him right now. Not with this feelings.

"That's right! (y/n)! I saw her here! She's still alive! Did you see her?" –Roy

"She's he-" –Edward

He was cut off by the spark you made when you performed alchemy on yourself. The one you used when you faked your death though it was improvised a little. You put yourself in the state of comatose for a couple of minutes. You still can hear the voices in your surroundings.

"What happened to her?" –Roy

"Did you forget that you almost killed her?!" –Edward

"I-I thought she was Envy..." –Roy

Guilt can be sensed all over his voice.

"We can't stay here, let's walk while you talk." –Scar

"Hey! Why are you carrying her! Give her to me." –Roy

"She asked me to carry her. I won't take orders from you." –Scar

They have a staring contest is what you're thinking. They started walking.

"Fullmetal, did you know that she's still alive?" –Roy

"Yes." –Edward

"Why didn't you tell me?" –Roy

"Because she doesn't want you to know. She said, "I want to help you and the Colonel but I can't do it freely so I need to fake my death. I know this would make damage to him but I know he can overcome it. If he knows about this plan I would just spoiled the plan he already made. I trust him so let's leave it like this. I'll just take my punishment from him when we met." –Edward

"She's too reckless." –Roy

TIME SKIP...

You fell asleep and when you regained your consciousness you saw a scene that brings horror to you. The Colonel was being held by two men and the Lieutenant was lying with a big wound on her throat.

"There's no need for you to performed human transmutation." –Riza

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!" –You

You run towards her only to be pinned to the wall by a sword on your right shoulder. You screamed in pain.

"(y/n)!" –Roy

"There's no time Mustang, she will die. You'll do it, won't you, Mustang?" –Gold toothed doctor

"Don't do it Colonel!" –You shouted

"Fine I'll do it. I'll do as both of you say, Lieutenant, (y/n). I will not perform human transmutation." –Roy

You felt presence from above 2 no 4 persons. The gold-toothed doctor disappeared and 3 people came down distracting the enemies. The Colonel quickly runs towards Lieutenant. You tried to take off the sword from your shoulder but it was stock on the wall. You need to save Lieutenant now. You can't take off the sword.

"Lieutenant! Open your eyes!" –Roy

"Fuck! Why can't I take it off!" –You

You saw a little girl perform alchemy on the Lieutenant, stopping the blood flowing out from her wounds. You looked away. The Colonel hugged her. You slapped yourself. There's no time for you to be like this. They finished all the enemy and it hurts you that no one notices that you are still pinned on the wall.

You feel a presence coming towards you, presence of a homunculus. You saw the Fuhrer coming towards you. So he was really a homunculus. He pulled the sword from your shoulder making you scream in pain.

All the attention was towards you and the Fuhrer.

"(y/n)!" –Roy

He was about to run to you but the Fuhrer stopped him.

"King Bradley." –Roy

"Long time no see, Mustang." –King Bradley

"Father..." –You

"I thought faked your death so you can escape. What are you doing here, my daughter?" –King Bradley

"You knew?" –You

"Humans really are a pathetic creature." –King Bradley

He picked you up to the neck strangling you and throwing you on the wall.

"Bastard! What did you do?!" –Roy

You tried your best not to lose consciousness. Colonel and the Fuhrer started fighting. While they are distracted you healed yourself.

"Colonel Mustang, you're the fifth sacrifice." –Selim

"Selim! You're a homunculus too?" –You

"Onee-chan, I didn't know you would still be alive. I miss you." –Selim

"Stop joking Selim! What are you doing to the Colonel?" –You

"We are forcing him to do human transmutation. Actually you were one of the choices as the sacrifice. But we thought you died and decided to settle with Colonel Mustang. I've secured him. Step aside, Wrath." –Selim

"Well, I'm curious as to what they're going to take from you." –King Bradley

"Stop it!" –You

You quickly run towards the transmutation circle and sliced the shadow, using the ice sword you transmuted, to free the Colonel. You pushed him aside using your ice and pinned him to the floor, one meter way from the circle.

"(y/n)! NO!" –Roy

Selim's shadow pinned you inside the circle and activated the transmutation. You screamed in pain and your body started decomposing.

"(y/n)! Why?!" –Roy

"I'm sorry for being reckless. I won't die, I promise. But you know I'm kind of hurt because you're asking me why. Colonel, it's because I want to protect you..." –You

Your head is the only part that hasn't decomposed yet.

"No... It's because I really love y-" –You

The Colonel disappeared on your sight and it was changed into a white room with a large gate.

"Where am I?" –You

"Yo."

You saw a white guy with black shadow.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?" –You

"I'm an existence that you folks like to call the "world". In other words, the universe. In other words, God. In other words, the "Truth". In other words, entirely. In other words, "one". And, I'm YOU."

"You are the Truth guy Edward was talking about." –You

The gate behind you suddenly opened.

"Oh? You're quite informed, Miss. Now, are you ready?" –Truth

Hands started to grab you towards the gate with a big eye.

"WAIT! STOP IT!"

The last thing you saw was a creepy grin from the Truth guy.

YOUR P.O.V.

"(y/n)! (y/n)! Wake up!"

"She is the fifth sacrifice, Father."

"I was expecting it to be Colonel Mustang but she will do anyway. I would like to say we've gathered all five but, Alphonse Elric has yet to come over to this side."

"Are you okay, (y/n)?"

You opened your eyes and saw Edward.

"Edward? Where are we?" -You

"Where with the big cheese now. What in the world happen, (y/n)?" -Edward

"I was thrown in front of a large gate in some white room..." -You

"Gate?! Don't tell me they took something from you?! But you still have all your limbs..." -Edward

"I don't know... I can't remember anything." -You

"You performed human transmutation...?" -Edward

"Edward, do you really think I'd do something like that?" -You

"We forcefully had her open the gate. The truth is she isn't supposed to be the sacrifice, but she got in the way trying to save Colonel Mustang. But the result is all that matters." -Selim

"I did... what?" -You whispered

You tried to remember but you're mind is blank at the moment.

You heard the creepy looking guy with eyes all over his body talked about how the truth is cruel and how he would take things that are very important to you. Edward retorted what he said and asked how that being fair is. After some minutes, there was a large explosion and a little girl and a little panda came down from the ceiling. Seems like Edward knows the little girl and she is calling Alphonse's name frantically. Looks like it worked because Alphonse woke up. Suddenly your head hurts making you fall down and an older woman supported you. As you've remember, Alphonse called this woman "Master" so she must be their teacher.

"Are you okay, Miss?" -Izumi

"Yes, just my head, it hurts a little." -You

You lied. It doesn't hurt a little. It hurts a lot that you felt like your head is splitting in two. You felt that something is missing from you but you can't figure it out.

"Just rest here, don't worry I'll protect you." -Izumi

"Sorry for being a burden." -You

She just gave you a warm smile, like a mother's would give to their child.

The little girl, May, started attacking "father" and Edward with Selim. May miserably failed with attacking "father" and ended up with nearly fatal wounds. She was about to get shot but Alphonse protected her. Edward continued to attack Selim and you think the Edward's having the upper hand. Alphonse started to attack "father" and the Elric's master attacked too but all of it was wasted effort because it doesn't hurt him at all. "Father's" hands grabbed the four of you and positioned you in different directions. He was about to start the transmutation when Ling suddenly appeared and attacked him. Ling or what they called him Greed doesn't hurt him at all and all of you were dragged near a throne. The transmutation started and you started to shivers. Everything went black but you can still feel the fear that was eating you and you lost your consciousness.

"Miss, are you okay? Wake up!"

You opened your eyes and saw the Elric's Master.

"Good. Can you stand up?" -Izumi

You simply nodded to her question.

"What happened?" -You

"I'll make it short, that guy, Homunculus, failed due to Hohenheim's alchemy but right now he is above trying to make a Philosopher Stone. We need to stop him. Can you fight?" -Izumi

"Yes, Ma'am." -You

"Call me Izumi." -Izumi

"Okay, Izumi-san. I'm (y/n)" -You

"Let's go, Al. Don't die, Ed!" -Izumi

"Wait, we're leaving Edward here?" -You

"He can take care of himself. Now let's go." -Izumi

"Okay. Be careful Edward!" -You

Izumi transmuted the ground into a big hand so the three of you will go up. She suddenly stops when she saw a guy she called "Dear". There were other people on that floor, some you recognized and some you don't. Izumi didn't waste any time and we started ascending to the top. You heard a voice called your name. You looked back but didn't recognize the voice who called you. Probably you heard it wrong is what you thought.

All of you arrived at the top and saw the Homunculus trying to make philosopher's stone. Edward's father is arguing with the Homunculus on how he just an obstacle in the cycle of life. The Homunculus just blurted out that he will gave birth to human beings and people started accumulating from his body.

"Okay, that's creepy." -You blurted out.

You notice a presence behind you and saw Edward and suddenly there was a flash of light or so you thought but there was a large explosion. Not again you thought.

You wake up with a pain on your right leg. A large rock was crushing your right leg. Realization hitting you, you suddenly felt a burning sensation on your leg. You tried lifting the rock but it didn't move at all.

"Think!" -You

The memory of the gate flashed through your brain.

"Maybe..." -You

You clapped your hand and put it the rock and it deconstruct.

"Ohhh, this clapping thing is amazing." -You

You've checked your injury and found out that your bone was crushed.

"Arhhh, this gotta hurts." -You

You removed the bandages in your arms revealing tattoos all over it.

"Need to fix the bones first." -You

The tattoos on your arms glowed and the bones started fixing itself. You continued healing yourself as the flesh starting to healed. You let a pained sound escaped from your mouth but it's all worth it because your leg was now fine. You looked around and notice that you were a little far away from Izumi and Edward's location. Edward called for you and you said that you're fine. Apparently, Edward's father protected the three of you from the attack.

"Hohenheim!" -Edward

The Homunculus attacked Edward's father and looked at us. His finger light up with a red spark and suddenly you felt being strangled but soon disappeared after a gunshot. Soldiers started entering and you were helped by one of them to the stand up and run. They started attacking Homunculus by using fire arms.

"It's not working!" -You

"Attacks like these won't even scratch him!" -Edward

"You're kidding me!" -Soldier 1

They continued firing at him but still it doesn't seem to faze him.

"Cease fire! Duck!" -Soldier 2

THIRD PERSON'S P.O.V.

Everyone heard a snap from a finger and fire started to engulf Homunculus. Everyone, including (y/n), looked at the direction the fire came from and saw Colonel Mustang and Major Armstrong.

"Tsk. Just a grazed." -Roy

Mustang shot another flame to the Homunculus but it just returned the attack. (Y/n) run nearer to the location of the two men and clapped her hands and transmuted the ground to protect them.

Mustang saw (y/n) and smiled at her, relieved that she was fine.

"Thanks." -Roy

(Y/n) gave him a confused-look and deconstructed the shield.

"Don't give him the chance to counterattack! Keep making him use up his philosopher's stone!" -Armstrong

Everyone continues to attack simultaneously but still the Homunculus is not faze at all.

"We need to do something about that barrier!" -Armstrong

"Futile acts. Mere humans can hardly lay a finger on me." -Homunculus

"If humans can't, what about a homunculus?!" -Greed

Greed punch Homunculus but he just absorbed the philosopher's stone in Greed. Greed shouted in pain.

"Just kidding! You can't take my philosopher's stone without putting your barrier down, right? Did you not consider the possibility that you'd have the power of God taken from you instead? I'll take it all!" -Greed

With Greed stuck with the Homunculus, everyone started to attacked, Edward, Armstrong, Izumi then (y/n), but all of it was blocked. They tried to attack simultaneously but were sent flying by a powerful force from the Homunculus. Edward's right arm shattered but still continued to attack as well as the others. Edward kicked him but to be blocked but this time not the barrier but by his arm.

"He's at his limit! He can no longer hold down God!" -Hohenheim

The Homunculus started to lose control and shouted in pain. Red sparks were emitting from his body as well as black smoke-liked from his mouth and there was a large explosion. When the dust subsided, Homunculus was on his knees, black smoke-liked still emitting from his body and his face looks older than before.

He was looking for a philosopher's stone and saw Edward nearby. Edward's left hand was impaled by a metal rod in the crushed wall.

"Run, Edward!" -Hohenheim

"Brother! Run! Brother!" -Alphonse

Alphonse beg someone to save his brother, but realized something and ask May for help.

(Y/n) started running towards Homunculus and tried to stop him but was thrown away. She was about to use alchemy when five knife-like objects was thrown near Edward's shoulder.

"What are you trying to do...? Cut it out... Hey... Al!" -Edward

"Win this, Brother." -Alphonse

"Don't do it!!!!" -Edward

Alphonse transmuted himself and his blood seal glowed. Edward's right arm was back.

"You idiot!!" -Edward

Edward started to attack the Homunculus continuously without stopping. Unlike before, his attacks were absolutely working now. Everyone who was watching was cheering for Edward as he punched him non-stop.

"Stand up, third rate! I'll show you the difference in our skill!" -Edward

When the Homunculus was finally down, red sparks emit around him, his stomach was bloated and an eye can be seen inside his mouth. A powerful force like before is emitted from the Homunculus and he suddenly stabbed Greed in the stomach.

"Give me your Philosopher's Stone!" -Homunculus

"Come Lan Fan!" -Greed

Lan Fan cut the hand of the homunculus that was connected to Ling's body.

"Greed!" -Ling

After absorbing Greed, the Homunculus's body was turning into charcoal. With Greed's final help, Edward was able to defeat the Homunculus.

With the enemy gone, everyone was starting feel the relief but everyone's attention was in Edward's and Alphonse's armor suit. Ling offers the philosopher's stone to Edward so he can get Alphonse back but refuse. Also, Hohenheim offer himself but of course, Edward refused. After some time thinking, Edward smiled and started drawing a transmutation circle.

"I'll be right back!" -Edward

"Wait! Edward, what do you think you're doing?" -(Y/n)

(y/n) who was a little far away from Edward was started walking towards him.

"Don't worry, I'll bring Al back." -Edward

"You better come back too." -(Y/n)

"Of course! This is the last transmutation that the Fullmetal Alchemist will ever do." -Edward

After Edward's transmutation, everyone was silent. Dumbfounded as to what the Fullmetal was thinking. Others started to tend those who are injured.

(y/n) started to heal those who were fatally wounded but being injured herself and uses too much alchemy she fainted.

TIME SKIP...

Edward successfully took Alphonse out of the gate and they are here now at the hospital. Alphonse is admitted due to malnourishment. (Y/n) is still unconscious and was admitted in the same room with Alphonse. Edward, Colonel Mustang, Jean, Riza and Fuery was also in the room.

"Al, eat this too!" -Edward

"Brother, I can't eat that much in an instant. I'll eat it later." -Alphonse

"Fullmetal, stop acting like a child having a new pet to feed." -Roy

"Bastard! Why are you even here! If you want, you can get out!" -Edward

"I'm waiting for (y/n) to wake up. Fullmetal, what was taken from her?" -Roy

"All her limbs where there, she doesn't seem missing any organs too. I don't know what was taken from her maybe we'll know once she woke up." -Edward

"Why hasn't she awake yet?" -Roy

"It's just have been 12 hours since she passed out, she'll wake up soon." -Riza

"Relax Colonel! No need to be nervous." -Havoc

"Hey! With all the commotion, I forgot to ask you! Why are you here and walking?" -Roy

"(Y/n) healed me two weeks ago and we came here to help of course!" -Havoc

"You know she's alive yet you didn't tell me!" -Roy

"Easy Colonel, I owe her a favor and she asked me not to tell so I didn't. Ohhh, she's awake!" -Havoc

(Y/n) opened her eyes finding familiarity with the place. Havoc helped her sit down.

Mustang quickly hugged (y/n) not bothering who were there watching. (Y/n) was surprised from the sudden movement from the man.

"Why are you so reckless?! Always doing things without considering my feelings! Don't you know how much I was worried?!" -Roy

Confused look is the only thing that can be seen in (y/n)'s face. She gently pushed the man that was hugging him gaining also a confused look from the others.

"Who are you, Mister?"

TBC...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own FMA:B, it belongs to its rightful owner

-FlanMayeyi27


End file.
